MAA: Tales of fantasy
by Ironbird53
Summary: (This takes place in the Fantasy AU.) Once upon a time, there lived a happy, peaceful land. But when its Symbol of Peace disappears, an ancient evil rises once again. The only way to stop it is to find the hero whom defeated it once before: The Iron Knight. Such a quest is undertaken by Izuku Midoriya and his friends. Will they find the Iron Knight in time? Will it be enough?
1. Once in a Lifetime

**This was inspired by the Fantasy AU from MHA. But it won't actually follow the little story from the ending credits of Season 2, not completely at least.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Avengers Academy.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, time for a synopsis!**

 **A long, long time ago, in a world of fantastical fantasy. There lived a grand, happy continent filled with kingdoms. The enchanting land was protected by the legendary hero, All Might.**

 **The land was filled with wondrous sights and people, intoxicating power and magic. Everyone was happy, resting easily knowing their Symbol of Peace would be there to help.** **But such positive luxury was not to last.**

 **The legend one day disappeared, with not a single trace. Although the continent and kingdom continued to prosper, an ancient evil saw its chance. The evil Mandarin, who was thought to be long dead, had risen once more. And would embark on a quest to reclaim ancient powers that were taken from him. His motivation being to rule the world, as its conqueror.**

 **With the Symbol of Peace missing, the only one who can stop the Mandarin is the one whom defeated him before; the Invincible Iron Knight. But, like All Might, the Iron Knight disappeared as well, but the search begins.**

 **And such a quest is undertaken by the young boy, Izuku Midoriya. Along the way, Young Midoriya finds allies both unlikely, and incredible. Can our heroes unite and save the kingdom? Will the Mandarin prevail? Will the Iron Knight be able to stand once more?**

 **But most importantly, will the Iron Knight be enough?**

* * *

The mid-day sun was bright and cheerful as ever. The sounds of waves splashing against the rocks beyond the shore could be heard all the way from the cozy little cottage Izuku Midoriya called home.

The young boy was actually nearing said home, returning from a small trek to the nearby village marketplace.

Izuku lived a simple life. But despite his dreams of becoming an adventurer, he recognized his duty to remain home with is mother. He walked up the steps to the cottage, holding several bags full of fresh food. He carefully set one bag down to open the door. As he opened the door, he picked the bag up again and stepped inside, announcing "Mom, I'm home!" His declaration was met with, "How was the market? Did you hear any stories?" Izuku brought his haul into the kitchen. Greeting his mother, Inko Midoriya, "Well, there's been more stories about the Spider-Knight, and there have been rumors about some strange ogre lurking around..."

The boy's attention immediately shifted to a decrepit, skeletal person with a massive mane of golden hair, sunken eyes, and hollow cheeks, "Oh! Hello Mr. Yagi." He greeted. "Please, Young Midoriya, you can call me Toshinori."

Toshinori Yagi lived nearby, despite Izuku never seeing his home. They met one day on a road between the cottage and the nearest town. One moment, everything was normal, the next, bandits came from nowhere. When Izuku came to, all the bandits were unconscious, evidently losing a fight. Toshinori stood above Izuku, lending a withered hand to help the young boy stand up.

"It's dangerous to tread long distances alone, here, have this." Said Toshinori, handing Midoriya a very well-maintained sword. And ever since, Toshinori visited routinely. Telling grand stories of the legendary hero who protected the entire island, All Might. Instantly, Izuku became a obsessive fan of All Might, wanting with his whole heart to be just like him.

The talking between the three ceased when they heard muffled grunting and yelling coming from outside.

" _Sam! Hang on buddy! WOOOO-OW!_ "

Izuku, being the quickest, raced outside to see what made the commotion.

A boy, whom was wearing the strangest feature; a pair of homemade wings, had crash-landed and laid in an uncomfortable position before Izuku. (Falcon) The boy, whom Izuku assumed was "Sam" had then began to move around in order to shift out of his pose. Another boy, who was chasing Sam, raced up to help assist Sam.

It didn't take long for the two to notice the three people standing before them.

"Oh, hi. I'm Steve, and this is Sam." Said the newer boy. Steve had an incredible physique, he was definitely a very tall and buff person. On his back he carried a very distinct shield, the shield was entirely metal, and had a disc-shape. The paint was faded, making the red colors into a deep blood-red maroon, a single white star was at the epicenter of the shield, serving as an emblem.

Sam, whom had just managed to finally stand up, wore goggles of some sort on his head. His strange wings were torn up and broken. "Well, at least I actually got off the ground this time."

"What were you thinking!? You should've put something to help you land, you could've died just now!"

"U-um...I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you both." Piped up Izuku. The duo turned their attention to the trio. "Oh, uh..." The duo had no idea what to do. Inko quickly made her way to Sam, "Are you hurt!? That was a bad fall you must've had! Come inside so we can check for any injuries!" The duo looked at each other, and shrugged, following Izuku, Toshinori, and Inko inside.

* * *

Inko made a thorough and continuous check over Sam to ensure he was uninjured. The extent of the damage to Sam were bumps and scrapes, the real damage was with his homemade wings.

"Really, I'm fine." Persuaded Sam, even though it did nothing to stop Inko from tending to Sam's injuries.

"Um," Midoriya spoke, "Where'd you get the shield?" The boy asked Steve, "Oh, this was a family heirloom. The story was about an ancient hero, who used this shield to fight an powerful dictator."

"Really? Did he have any weapon?"

"Well, from what I've found, the shield was his weapon."

"Really!? That's so cool!"

Toshinori walked up to the two, "I've heard those stories, too. If I remember, the hero's name was...Captain America, or something like that. He fought against the evil Red Skull. In my opinion, he was a true hero." Steve and Izuku made a "wow," prompting Izuku to ask, "Please, tell us more!" All Might chuckled, leading the children into another room to tell stories.

Later, Inko was preparing dinner for the five. As she worked in the kitchen, Izuku, Toshinori, Sam, and Steve began to sit down and talk, sharing experiences and stories.

"-And then All Might had defeated the dragon, and saved the kingdom." Finished Toshinori.

"Wow! You know lots of stories about All Might." Commented Sam. "Well, that's because I've always traveled to watch them happen." Answered Toshinori. "But, All Might isn't the only hero I chronicle."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Let's see...I know tales about the Giant Man, the Archer, the Pixie, the Ghost, The Spirit of Vengeance, the Knights of Morcia, the Black Panther...but, an interesting story is the Invincible Iron Knight."

"Oh! If he's a favorite of yours...why haven't mentioned him until now?" Asked Izuku. Toshinori replied, "Well, I've only ever found one record of his existence. It was an old legend. If you want to hear it, I'll tell you the story in a grand version."

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, I wanna know more!"

"Ple~ase?"

Toshinori chuckled at the sight of the three acting like young children, "Alright, alright. Let's begin..."

* * *

A long, long time ago. On this very island, there once lived a powerful conqueror. He was simply called, "The Mandarin." His power rested in his fingers, each was a mighty weapon on it's own, but when all five rings were assembled, they were the ultimate force of power.

The evil Mandarin terrorized the innocent lives of the land. Conquering and destroying anything or anyone. Those who wished to kiss up to him, manipulate, or dominate had all failed, either becoming his prisoners or faced oblivion. No one could contest him, or his dark minions.

Until the day came, when a single knight stood defiant.

This knight was unlike any other, for he needed no sword or shield. He rode on streaks of fire through the skies, with a bright sun burning in his chest. Through trial and hardship, he defeated the Mandarin's minions, the DreadKnights, one by one. He weapons were of light and repulsive power, conquering his foes in righteousness.

The sky turned black as the highest of gambles took effect.

At last, after so long, the hero and villain finally clashed.

The two had flown high above the land, their clash could be seen far and wide. The Iron Knight and Mandarin began a push fight. But unlike most, neither would break under the pressure applied.

They collided so hard it began to seem like reality itself was bending to the breaking point around them.

Both used their powers, further supplementing the destructive carnage around them. Both had finally reached a breaking point, their armor cracking and breaking. Until the Iron Knight finally managed to tip the scales, casting a beam of absolute power from the burning sun in his chest.

The attack was so powerful it sent a shock-wave throughout the island.

The Mandarin was nowhere to be seen, but Iron Knight stood victorious. And soon after, he too, had disappeared. But legends spoke that one day, both the hero and villain would return. Both would be changed, but their history tied together in one final clash.

* * *

"Anyway, it's just a story. There's been no evidence of anything like that ever happening." Finished Toshinori. The three boys all groaned in disappointment. "Man, wonder who was really under the armor." Said Sam. "He sounds like one of the greatest heroes." Complimented Steve. Izuku was simply in awe, thinking of just how powerful the Iron Knight and the Mandarin really were.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Inko managed to insist and persuade Steve and Sam to stay and rest for the night. The five had taken seats, Steve, Toshinori, and Sam all sat on seats they improvised. "This smells amazing! Thank you so much, Mrs. Midoriya!" Thanked Steve, Sam quickly followed Steve's thanks. Immediately after, Sam began to chow down on his meal.

Izuku worked up the courage to ask the boys, "Um, So...What's like everyday for you?" Steve looked up at Izuku, "Well," He replied, "I'm training to be a soldier, Sam is trying to a hero. He's been working on those wings for a long time now. As of now, we're able to take jobs. Y'know, requests and errands, that sort of stuff. In fact, we got a job about dealing with bandits here, Sam wanted to get a higher view, but the wind kicked up a little, and well, here we are."

"Cool! I've always wanted to be an adventurer, but I'm helping my mom out with the house." Said Izuku. Sam stopped eating and began to whisper into Steve's ear. When Sam stopped, Steve asked Izuku, "Hmm...If your mother agrees, you wanna tag along with us?" Izuku blinked in surprise, and began to stutter his answer.

Before Izuku could make a coherent sentence, there was a knock on the door. Inko stood up and went to answer the door. The others each cleaned up before following. Izuku walked to the door to find his mother greeting two familiar faces.

"Iida! Uraraka! Hi guys, what brings you here?" Asked Izuku. "Sorry we're arriving this late, but we just took a request!" Declared Uraraka. "Wow! That's awesome, what's the job?"

"Well, we have to root out and stop some bandits!"

"Wait," Steve realized, "Me and Sam got a job in the same area! Maybe..." Steve put his finger on his chin as he began to deduce his conclusion. "Yeah! That'd probably mean that these bandits aren't run-of-the-mill. It'd probably be best to team-up." Sam concluded.

"That'd definitely be for the best. Let's join our forces, perhaps then we can effectively complete this request." Proposed Iida. "Who're you guys?" Asked Uraraka. Sam answered, "I'm Sam, this is Steve. We were in the area and took the job."

Steve didn't speak, as he was still in thought.

"I am Tenya Iida, and this is Ochaco Uraraka. We've started working together recently, I wish to become a paladin, like my elder brother." Uraraka chimed in, "And I want to make money for my family. Since the family business isn't too great right now." She looked a little downtrodden until she noticed Steve's face. "Um, is he okay?" Sam turned to see Steve, still deep in thought.

"Hey, Steve?" Sam waved a hand in front of Steve's face to get his attention. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I just remembered something." The rest of the group eyed Steve as he went into detail, "There have been reports about sightings of something around here recently. Witnesses all referred to it as a knight of some sort. They described it as a suit of armor with glowing red eyes, and a glowing red emblem."

"Hm..." Began Toshinori, "Maybe You should go with them Izuku." Izuku was taken aback by Toshinori's suggestion, "H-huh!? I-I don't know if...What about mom?"

"Don't worry. I'll visit her more often to help her out."

"Mom?"

The group looked around to find that Inko had vanished. Steve heard something from the kitchen, and went to investigate. The others all began to follow. Inko burst out of the kitchen, holding massive amounts of packed meals. "Remember sweetie, if you get hungry along the way, I've packed some meals for you and everyone to have!" She declared so eagerly, as if she was waiting for this day to come.

Izuku never really saw this turn of events actually coming true. He fantasized about becoming a hero and journeying around the land, saving lives and defeating villains. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to make his dreams real. "L-let me go get my stuff. I'll be right back!" He said as he raced to his room.

He quickly began to pack his journal, a canteen, some maps, and then picked up the sword Toshinori gave him. The sword, despite how simple it looked, was very elegant and well-maintained ever since Toshinori gave it to him. There was still much about the sword Izuku didn't understand, and much more the boy didn't understand about Toshinori for that matter.

Izuku made his way back to the front door as his mother began handing him packaged meals. Although he didn't want to leave his mother behind, he knew she would be fine with Toshinori there to help her.

Everyone stood at the door, giving Midoriya welcoming looks. "You ready?" Asked Steve. Izuku breathed in, his face changing from nervous and hesitant to reassuring, determined, and prepared. Izuku could barely contain his excitement. He nodded, giving a "yes" to his friends.

And so, Uraraka, Iida, Steve, and Sam all set off on their journey. Izuku looked back as he walked forward, waving to his mother and Toshinori. And with that, he turned to face forward and ran up to his friends.

Inko, despite her worries, put on a brave face and waved goodbye to her son. Toshinori did the same, smiling as he thought, _"He may not look the part, but one day, he'll be my successor. He'll find his way soon enough, and I'll be helping him walk down that road."_

Inko and Toshinori watched as the group disappeared from their view. Both of them waiting for what will happen next.

Iida, Steve, Uraraka, Sam, and Izuku walked onward to the next town. Though no one knew what was next, they all lived simply peacefully.

But, a simple peace would soon crumble.

And so, begins the prologue that would become a story of legacy, and clash.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! That went surprisingly well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to write this story in between arcs of My Avengers Academia.**

 **Though there will be ships in this story, I'm not revealing them until I start them in MAA. Simply because I want MAA to help shape this story, for now, at least. But, I'm planning to continue this story even after the current plot. Although costumes won't all follow Avengers Academy, there will be some costumes from the game I've planned to bring into both this, and MAA.**

 **Unfortunately** **, school starts for me soon, so I won't be able to post chapters for massive amounts of time.**

 **Next Chapter: Our heroes are off on a journey! Izuku Midoriya can finally chase the dream he's always wanted. They'll meet new allies, outcasts and otherwise. If they want to fight bandits, they'll go far and wide!**

 **But before they can go anywhere, they must deal with a foe of extreme tenacity...The Black Knight!**

 **Anyway, leave a review, they're much appreciated and show you care.**


	2. Premonitions 1: Revelations

**Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is still under work before release, so I'm gonna write Premonitions throughout to give small snip-its of the future to come.**

 **This is a new venture in this story. So, let me know if you want me to write these or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own Avengers Academy.**

 **With that, we're off! Be sure to leave a review.**

* * *

 **Premonition #1: Tales of Suspense**

 _Location: Unknown_

"I can handle this myself!" Snapped Stark, who wore his blacksmith outfit (Blacksmith Iron Man/Avengers Academy). "No you can't, and you know that!" Retorted The Black Knight. "Come on, Stark! You can't just go it alone, the Mandarin is too powerful now. We need to work together." Ordered Steve.

Suddenly, the fiery background of the molten wastelands began to glow with a bright light, behind Stark.

 **"Rrrrgh! You meddlesome fools! You keep getting in my way! but now that I have all my rings, you won't stand a chance!"** Roared the Mandarin, he raised his hands, his fingers glowed. He then commanded, **"Dreadknights! Rise! Awaken! Destroy them!"**

* * *

Steve dashed through the hordes of dreadknights, "Come on! We have to stop them! If we fall, then at least we gave everyone else a chance!" He rallied as Sam flew to his side, shooting his magic machetes at the Dreadknights who strayed too close.

Midoriya drew his sword, and began to hack his way through as well. Iida zipped around, picking off Dreadknights one by one. Uraraka began casting as many spells as she could to assist them all.

Stark had then began to open fire with his only gauntlet. The Black Knight flew high above, providing air support.

But try as they might, they wouldn't hold the line. They were too few and too tired to keep going forever.

Steve was pinned by a pile-up of Dreadknights, burying him completely.

Sam flew too low, and was pinned to the ground. He was unable to flap his wings and escape.

Uraraka pushed too hard. She was too tired to cast any more spells.

Iida and Midoriya were surrounded. They had no opening to escape.

The Black Knight was exhausting all of his power, and beginning to become overrun by Dreadknights.

Stark ran around, dodging and blasting, using every remaining trick he had left.

* * *

Just as the Black Knight and Stark were about to fall, help had finally arrived. A boy with spiky red hair and a boy with messy blonde hair flew into the fray. A Waitress with green hair leapt around. A tiny squire had ensnared any foolish Dreadknight that tried to rush him. A warrior princess raced to the Black Knight to assist him. "Sir Rhodes!" She cried, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked frantically. "I'm fine, Lady Yaoyorozu. Hurry, we must help the others!"

Everyone had finally arrived, bearing evidence of struggle.

Steve smiled as he turned to face the battle ahead.

* * *

The Black Panther and the Hulk were demolishing the legions of Dreadknights. Giving everyone else a fighting chance to get back up and press on.

Steve turned to look at Tony. Who, even though he looked tired, had not even a single scratch on his body.

Tony growled as he shot a glare at Steve.

The Mandarin caught both their attention as everyone stood, ready for one last charge.

Steve and Tony both dropped into a position to lead the charge, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Everyone was totally defeated.

Steve was face down on the ground.

Iida was struggling to even stand up.

Midoriya was on his back, weezing.

The Black Knight's armor was trashed, and nor could carry on to fight.

Uraraka was helping other injured people.

Sam's wings were destroyed.

Stark was the only one left standing.

The Mandarin sneered, **"So here we are again, Stark. Me; on the cusp of total victory. And You; to only one left standing that can stop me. So, what'll it be this time? Surely you've spared something from your 'Iron Legion' summoning spell? Nightclub? Igor? Gemini? One of your annoying Buster armors? Perhaps you have yet another surprise to spring on me?"**

"No Buster suits this time," Boldly declared Stark, "But I still have one last suit." He said as he revealed a necklace of some sort. **"That foolish talisman you made? Pathetic!"**

Stark retorted by declaring, " **Reveal!** " Suddenly, his whole body was aglow. An impressive-looking suit of armor, form-fitting but implying a powerful aura, began to materialize over Stark's body. Our heroes watched as the event unfolded.

"Did he have that on the whole time?"

"Why didn't he reveal this before?"

The Mandarin, under his helmet, was shocked. **"You don't scare me! I'm going to miss these little get-togethers with you."** He quickly masked his trepidation. "Well, you should be scared." Accused Stark, "Because I just got started!"

The gem in Stark's chest began to glow brighter, and brighter. Until it began to glow with the light of a sun. A ball of energy began to emerge from Stark's chest as he leaned back. His arms shot out as the ball of energy became a massive blast of power, enveloping everything.

Every eye in the area was closed at that moment. For if one were to open, it would go blind from the brightest light that could be seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Well! That's a good premonition, I think.**

 **So, I just felt like writing this in snip-its as to not give away too much. Don't worry, Chapter 2 will be a thing. School's started up, so I can't spend as much time writing stuff anymore.**

 **Needless to say, I'm gonna write all I can!**

 **Let me know if you want Premonitions to continue, or not. Either way works for me!**

 **Signing off for now, bye!**


	3. The Black Knight

**I am here! With chapter 2! this chapter, we got a new character; the Black Knight**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Avengers Academy.**

 **Our heroes have begun on their mission! They're going to chase a monster, at least, that's how it was SUPPOSED to go. What was a simple seek and destroy job turns into a bittersweet adventure. They'll have to face who-knows what! But first, if they want to go anywhere, they'll have to go through a tenacious foe...The mysterious Black Knight!**

* * *

The group had just begun to travel, wondering what sights they would come to see. Due to their inexperience, they wound up stopping and setting up camp a few miles out from both the nearest town, and Izuku's home.

"Hey, Iida?" Asked Steve. Iida turned his head to the masculine boy, "Yes, Steven?"

"I get that you're a paladin and all, but what's with the boots?"

Steve made a gesture to the special boots Iida had, which had wings on the calves, as if they were that of Pegasus wings."Oh," Iida explained, "The Iida family has a proud history of being the fastest paladins. Our greatest strength is our speed, my boots allow me to tap into such power without much risk to me if I over-exert myself in such a way."

"That makes sense...I think."

"If I may, can I ask you a question?" Iida requested. "Sure."

"I've been told about the heirloom you carry, but how did you get such an impressive physique? At your given age, such a build would be next to impossible."

Steve paused, trying to remember how exactly the events happened.

"Well," He finally recollected, "I wasn't exactly this buff at first..."

* * *

Steve hadn't gotten his incredible body from training, or exercise. In fact, he grew up quite the opposite. For his entire childhood, he was the weakest person in his entire generation. His body was simply pitiful, have almost nothing to call muscles under physical appearance. Bullies wouldn't even pick on him for fear of actually killing him. Despite being an only child, he still had friends. Those being Sam, Bucky, and Peggy.

His parents weren't exactly the richest either.

His family got by on what they could muster. They were peasants, the poorest in town to add insult to injury. They just couldn't afford treatments for Steve. The entire town felt sympathy, donating whatever they could spare to Steve's family to help them survive.

Steve constantly fell sick due to his lack of resolve and strength. His mother would continuously remain next to him at his bed, reading to him, reassuring him, but silently praying that an act of mercy and good fortune would come to them.

Their prayers were answered.

One day, a very wealthy-looking group came through the town. They claimed to be doing medical research, and wanted a volunteer to test an enchantment they had made, coaxing with promises of money. Eventually, seeing no other alternative, Steve's parents signed him up for the test.

After they signed up, some of the researchers, presumably mages of some kind, had come to their home in order to clarify what exactly they were testing. The enchantment was made to super-enhance to body, dramatically increasing strength and speed, and metabolism.

Steve was eavesdropping on the conversation. And for the first time in his life, he saw rekindled hope and happiness flooding through his parents.

Before any testing was done, the mages quickly put Steve to work, doing as much basic exercises as he possibly could. They also began to feed him full meals. They wanted to ensure he wasn't ill, he needed his level best if he wanted the enchantment to work properly.

Soon, the day of the experiment came.

Steve had just recovered from his current illness, and was excelling on a healthy diet. Now, he could do all sorts of things he struggled and needed support with on his own. He was certainly able to lift his own weight.

One of the mages, named Abraham, had been helping Steve adjust to his new lifestyle. Reassuring and encouraging Steve as they prepared the enchantment. To be sure, Abraham administered a cleansing enchantment to eliminate any pathogens that could possibly be remaining.

"Well, just step in this circle, and we can begin." Said another mage. This mage had a mustache, and wore much more elegant clothing than Abraham. Steve did as he was told, stepping into the center of a circle the mages had drawn, the circle had two rings, in between the rings there were untranslatable inscriptions. Despite taking note of the magic circle, it was irrelevant to do so.

The mages all began to circle around at the edge of the magic circle. Each one close their eyes, raising their arms to connect with each other. They then began to chant in a strange language of untranslatable sounds.

The magic circle lit up into a bright blue under Steve's feet. The magic circle began to rotate slowly, picking up speed as it continued. Until it rotated at such a high speed it would next to impossible to track.

The light of the circle began to glow brighter and brighter, until it enveloped Steve entirely. Steve then felt his body beginning to mutate. Well, the elegant mage _did_ say this enchantment was going to hurt, he didn't say just how much though. He closed his eyes, pain beginning to ripple throughout his body.

One instant, the pain was putting on more pressure, but the next, the pain was suddenly starting to leave him. He opened his eyes, gasping for air a little due to the previous seconds.

"Congrats! You're not dead!" Said the elegant mage as he and Abraham both set to help Steve momentarily adjust to his new body. "So, how do you feel?" Asked Abraham. Steve's only reply on the subject was, "Well, I definitely feel...taller." The elegant mage began to chuckle, "Well, congrats Steve. Come on, let's go find you a shirt." Steve looked down to realize the only decent clothing he had on were a pair of pants. He concluded that he destroyed his shirt and shoes, even his socks during the enchantment, thankfully, to his amazement and discomfort, his pants didn't suffer the same fate.

Later, The townspeople got word from the mages about the enchantment's results. Everyone cheered as they saw Steve emerge, fully built like the strongest adult they'd ever seen.

As the mages packed up and began to set out, compensating Steve's family with money for the entire duration of the experiment. Steve's mother and father ran up to the elegant mage, "Before you go...Just who are you?"

The elegant mage said, "...Call me Howard."

And with that, the mage group was off, leaving to whatever awaited them next.

* * *

"I see now." Said Iida, "You were born, but unable to channel magical power. So, what happened between after you were enchanted and now?"

Steve recollected, "Well, I was certainly a big help with farming, and mostly errands. Then, eventually, I heard about jobs from the town's guild. Our town wasn't wealthy, mostly made up of middle-class, so the guild wasn't as impressive as many others are. Anyway, me and Sam decided to take the job to stop bandits. Neighbors were quite surprised, and cheered for us when we started to set off."

"And so-" Before Iida continued, there was audible rustling in the bushes all around them. Both Iida and Steve went silent as they readied their weapons and got into battle-ready stances.

Uraraka, Sam, and Izuku were currently in their tents. Iida began to get nervous, if he called them, whatever was surrounding them would most certainly know and charge in before they could react.

But if he didn't they'd be off-guard anyway.

Steve yelled out, "SAM! DOWN IN FRONT!" And dropped into a one-knee squat. Sam burst out of his tent, holding two machetes. Izuku and Uraraka came outside their tents, wondering what the commotion was.

Steve and Iida had a right to be worried; the mystery people in the bushes were bandits after all. Several burst out in front of Steve and Iida. Izuku and Uraraka both shrieked, being startled by what they had no idea was occurring.

One bandit tried to jump and land on Steve, but wound up being launched backward by Steve. Steve brought up his heirloom shield, using it as something to push the bandit back. Iida pulled down the sallet on his helmet, and made simultaneous attacks on bandits with blinding speed. Sam blocked attacks with his machetes, pushing back attackers as they came.

Uraraka, being the first to recover from shock, quickly tried casting spells at her foes. Izuku, who was thrown into cold water at this point, was stuck running around, trying to think of something to save himself.

Sam, who was getting tired of playing defense, suddenly threw his machetes at a group of bandits. Everyone witnessing was in surprise as the machetes _exploded_ on contact, easily knocking out the group of bandits. Sam wasn't left defenseless though, he slipped more machetes from his sleeves, evidently storing them there somehow without injury. Iida leapt into the air, shouting, "RECIPRIO BOOST!" Suddenly, wind kicked up from his calves, propelling his legs to make powerful kicks.

Izuku finally pushed past his fear and drew his sword, not knowing what would happen next. He closed his eyes and pointed his sword at an oncoming bandit, hoping to somehow parry the attack. Uraraka spared a few moments to take notice.

This bandit wasn't like the others, he clearly knew how to use a sword. He also was covered head-to-toe in light purple clothing, wearing a golden crown to signify royalty status of some sort. "Pah! Weak little child!" The villain taunted. "You aren't even worth sullying my blade! I'll kill you last!" He simply shoved Izuku to the ground. Izuku was too humiliated and terrified to move.

"Ah! Captain America!"

Steve snapped to attention at the mention of his ancestor. "I am Baron Zemo, your destroyer!" The villain rushed Steve. Steve quickly blocked Zemo's attacks with his shield, completely confused how he was keeping up. "Steven!" Called Iida, who broke off his fight to help. Only to be stopped by overwhelming bandits converging on him. "Hang on, Steve!" Sam yelled, he finished off another bandit as he raced towards his tent.

Zemo made a series of attacks, with the last one sending Steve's shield flying off his wrist. The shield bounced and rolled to the ground, leaving Steve to narrowly dodge each attack Zemo made.

Those of the remaining bandits began to overwhelm Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku. Just bandits almost began to pile up on Iida, several explosions blew them away, Iida looked to the source of the explosions. Only to find Sam, with his homemade wings on his back, and hovering several feet in the air, he launched machetes from his wrists. "Go, help Steve! I got your back!"

Iida raced for Steve's shield. Zemo was tired of Steve, "You're boring me Captain! I suppose I must kill you now!" Before Zemo got the chance, he was yanked back by something, only to realize the sorceress had managed to pull herself from harm's way and help.

"For interfering, I will kill you myself!" Roared Zemo as he recovered and rushed Uraraka. He moved so quick the sorceress hadn't been able to react, and earned a hard knee to her gut.

The resulting shock of the attack left Uraraka on the ground, gasping for air. "You will pay for interrupting my moment!" Zemo shrieked as he raised his sword over the sorceress to impale her.

"Hey creep!"

Zemo whipped his head around to face the fool who called him such a name.

Steve charged, shield in hand. He quickly went into a spin, spinning once, twice, thrice as he threw his shield right at Zemo's head. The throw connected with Zemo's face, knocking him over and effectively rendering him unable to continue.

Iida, and Sam both helped Uraraka stand up and fully recover from Zemo. Steve went over to Izuku, who was currently on the verge of tears. "Hey, don't worry. Everything's fine now, buddy." He extended a hand to the boy, "Sure, that guy was scary, you're still new to this business, and so are the rest of us. Just don't cry." Izuku becoming to suppress the crying as he took Steve's hand, being pulled up almost instantly.

The group didn't see it coming.

Zemo noted that everyone was distracted, and took the opportunity to strike. He rushed Sam, knocking him down. Then did the same to Iida, and quickly picked up his sword. He rammed Steve with full force, effectively knocking Steve over and momentarily disabling him.

"You're done, DONE!" Snapped Zemo as he readied his sword.

Izuku was even more terrified than before. This was what it was like? Being an adventurer? Was this truly what he wished for? Was this the life he dreamed of?

No. That can't be, could it?

Whatever the case, he had to do something. Steve was in danger! All because he was helping him. It was all his fault, if he hadn't been so weak, Steve wouldn't have been distracted. Fear was the only coherent word filling Izuku's body.

His subconscious guiding his movements, he drew his sword. Time seemed to slow as Izuku pulled the sword from its sheath. The air kicked up, becoming hot and heavy. Light burst from Izuku's body, enveloping the small area around the boy. Straight from the sheath, Izuku swung his sword. Energy blew its way towards Zemo.

Zemo realized this too late.

He glanced back just as the attack hit him. It felt like he was rammed by a stampede of a million oxen, all concentrated into a single attack. He was flung forward, quite far. Zemo landed on his back, seemingly out cold. Steve got up, racing to Izuku before the boy could fall over. The shock had made Izuku pass out. The rest of the group recovered and huddled up. "Everyone okay?" Asked Steve. "The bandits we hadn't defeated all escaped, unfortunately." Reported Iida. "W-what was that!?" Sam blurted out.

"I dunno."

"It certainly is strange what just happened. Izuku isn't able to channel magic, so how...?"

"Whatever, let's get him to bed."

Steve and Sam carried Izuku into his tent, doing their best to place him on his mat. As they left, they closed up the tent, not wanting any bugs that could be around to bite Izuku. "Well, we should get to bed." Suggested Sam. "Agreed, but we should sleep lightly in case the bandits return." Added Iida. Uraraka simply yawned as she began to stumble over to her tent.

Sam and Iida went to go rest. Steve started to his tent. He was still on edge, even if the situation calmed down.

It certainly didn't help that Zemo was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Izuku yawned, feeling...a little refreshed. That feeling was soon shot dead as he remembered what happened.

He raced outside to ensure nothing had happened.

Iida and Steve were currently tending to putting out the campfire. Sam was waking up as he stepped out of his tent.

"Morning Midoriya." Said Steve. "W-what happened last night? All I remember is that...Zemo guy...and nothing." Steve was about to explain, Iida beat him to the punch, "You managed to channel massive amounts of magic. And, as a result you must've passed out from either exhaustion, or even shock."

The memory of the event flooded into Izuku's brain, he was definitely still amazed, "I-I don't even...I mean..." Trying to put coherent words into the subject was next to impossible now.

"Don't dwell on it, we'll figure it out later." Said Steve. Iida and Izuku took notice of Sam's approach, "Sam, I didn't get to ask, what's with your machetes?"

"Hm? Oh, the wings and machetes are custom, the wings are designed to create and launch them, but they can be detached and used."

"So, you don't make them?"

"No, I can't channel magic. But ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to fly like a bird."

"Cool!"

Uraraka finally emerged from her tent, still groggy. "Morning guys..." She said lazily. "Good morning to you too, Uraraka." Replied Iida. "Well," Steve briefed as he looked on a map of the area, "We should be coming on a bridge soon. When we cross, we should be almost within range of the town."

"Great! I can't wait to finally get a bath!"

"Do you mean to say you haven't bathed for extended periods of time!? That's very unhygienic!"

"C'mon, let's just pack up and roll." Sam persuaded, rolling his eyes.

Soon, the group had disassembled the tents, and began to walk for their destination. Uraraka was ecstatic about completing the job, and earning the money. Steve was happy because he could put his strength to good use; protecting those who can't do so for themselves. Iida was the same, but also wished to impress his elder brother, Tensei, who was also the famous hero Ingenium. Izuku finally took his first steps to being a hero, and didn't fail off the bat. Sam wanted Steve to be proud of him, so that he could feel accomplished.

Sam wanted Steve to be proud of him, simply because he looked up to Steve. Steve was pretty much his measurement for being a hero, since people seemed to love how Steve was a natural hero.

Almost a few hours later, the group had come across the bridge they'd been looking for. "We're almost there! Woohoo!" Cheered Uraraka "Isn't that great, Izuku?" She raced up to Midoriya at almost point-blank range. "Uh...Uh-huh." He said nervously, _"Why does she get so close!?"_ He wondered, with a red face. Uraraka suddenly realized how close she was to Midoriya, he face became red with embarrassment, and she jumped back, "Uuuhanyway! Let's go!" She quickly said, trying to mask her anxiety.

Steve began to march forward, feeling uneasy. He heard before he saw why.

Without warning, a black object came out of nowhere, with two gleaming red dots. The thing charged at Steve, who jumped back and readied his shield. This wasn't one of Zemo's bandits. From what he knew, Bandits wore mismatched apparel, and weren't so clunky.

The object stopped, allowing the group to get a better look. This object wasn't inanimate, clearly a person, or humanoid in form. The newcomer wore black and grey armor, the armor resembled knight's armor, somewhat. In the center of the chest, there lay a rectangular red light, burning like a sun. On the person's right shoulder, rested some strange scabbard, at least, that's what the object looked like.

The helmet looked like a strange face, designed to look like a scowl, probably made for scare tactics, or something. With gleaming red eyes, making it look a little scary.

 **"None shall pass!"** Bellowed the strange knight. "Who're you 'sposta be? The Black Knight.?" Questioned Sam. **"Y-yeah? Isn't that obvious?"** The Black Knight said, distracted and ruining his initial intimidating aura.

"Whatever the case, we need to pass!" Said Steve. **"Nuh-uh! You could be bandits, hoping to ransacking everyone you come across!"** Accused the knight. "We're not bandits! We swear!" Izuku pleaded, still very scared by the knight. "We would never do such a thing! We were raided last night, in fact!" Iida argued. **"Likely story! Have at thee!"** Roared the Black Knight as he suddenly launched forward with incredible speed. Steve, narrowly having time to react, drew his shield and put it in front of him.

The impact made Steve fall on his rear, while the Black Knight made a full flip before he hit the ground. "A-are you okay?" Asked Uraraka. **"You should worry about yourself, bandit!"** Shouted the Black Knight as he quickly got up. The knight then tried to make a solid attack, but was quickly surprised when Iida made a spinning kick at his back. It didn't take a strategist to figure out that this knight hadn't trained at all. "Please, I don't wish to fight, but you won't allow us another option!"

Although he wasn't entirely skilled, his power quickly compensated for the disadvantage. Unfortunately for the Black Knight, Steve could lift his weight. Steve grabbed the Black Knight from behind, and lifted him over his head. Then, performing a wrestling move, he slammed the knight headfirst into the ground. He let go of the knight, letting him fall onto his back, defeated.

Or so they thought.

 **"I'm not done yet!"** Shouted the knight as he rolled himself back up to a standing position. "We don't want to fight you, but you're not letting us talk this out!" Pleaded Steve. **"Take this!"** Boldly called the knight, the scabbard suddenly shifted, its opening lowered to face the group. The depths of the scabbard began to glow, and light spilled out from the inside. The scabbard then fired off a single, concussive beam. Steve countered with his shield, causing the beam to be sent right back to the Black Knight.

The beam decked the knight in the head. The warrior was knocked off his feet. "Please, let's just calm down, and talk." requested Steve. **"Not on your life!"** The Black Knight was struggling to stand up straight, but his attempts were in vain as he fell on his rear. But he still forced himself to continue.

Iida, whom just realized what could have been done to stop this from starting, quickly searched his own person. His frantic pat-down ended as he pulled out a flyer. "See? We're not bandits, we're here on a job request!" He exclaimed, presenting the flyer to the knight. The knight stared at the paper, becoming ashamed of his recent behavior. **"I-uh...I-I'm sorry!"** He frantically begged for forgiveness.

"Now that we've got that settled, we need to get going." Sam reminded, the rest of the group concurred. They all picked up their things and began to continue forward. The Black Knight piped up, **"Wa-wait! Is it alright if I can...if I can come along?"** He asked before removing his helmet, revealing his face. He had short, curly black hair, and mulatto skin. He introduced himself, "My name's James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey." Everyone looked at each other for cues. "Of course you can," Declared Iida, "Just don't attack us." Rhodey's face lit up as everyone began to agree with Iida's answer. "Thanks!" He said cheerfully.

"That's a nice suit of armor, where'd you get it?" Asked Midoriya. "This? Oh, my best friend built it. He built one for himself, then gave me one." Explained Rhodey. The group resumed travelling. "So, what's this job request that brought you here?" Asked Rhodey. "Hm? Oh, it's to..." Steve glanced at his copy of the request flyer, "Ah! It's to defeat this 'Kraken' monster that's been terrorizing this area."

The group began to exchange remarks as they continued. But little did they know, someone was stalking them from the shadows. A pair of white eyes followed them as they went. "Oh no..." Said a young, male voice, "They must flee! They do not know of the danger that awaits them of they do not flee! I must warn them, turn them away...but how?" Muttered the person to himself. The figure shifted from his position, turning around and sprinting away into the forest.

Steve heard rustling in bushes nearby, and motioned for everyone to be on guard. The group quickly looked around, only to find nothing. "I have a feeling we're being followed." Concluded Rhodey. After several long minutes of caution, Steve ordered, "Let's keep moving. I have a feeling we'll figure it out soon." The group relaxed, and once more continued on their way.

But what our heroes were to encounter, would test their mettle.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally out! I've been going at this as much as I can, but I get rammed by schoolwork, I just can't apologize enough! I'm so sorry!**

 **So, I'm working hard to finish M: Ratchet's Journey, start a RWBY and Transformers crossover, and a Fairy Tail and Transformers crossover. I'm also writing a Doctor Who and The Ancient Magus' Bride crossover, and re-writing Quirkless. I'll break down everything for you,**

 **FT and TF crossover: A Prime's Tail. Optimus Prime is dead. At least, everyone thought that was the case. But he has been rescued. But the universe won't let him rest just yet! He must go to the magical world of Earthland, where ancient evils will rise. With no knowledge of his purpose or mission, Optimus takes on new flesh to get the job done. But what awaits him will test him to his physical and mental limits...**

 **RWBY and TF crossover: Home is anywhere (Not official title), With the war's end, People came together. But many took to the stars, believing that there is no home left for them. Bumblebee is one amongst them, but does not travel alone. Bumblebee and his group journey to the strange world of Remnant. Together Bumblebee, Blazemaster, Drift, Wideload, and Fixit work together to help protect the planet. But, Bumblebee will soon learn of what he is fated to become...**

 **DW and TAMB crossover: The Traveler. Once upon a time, there was a lovely wedlock couple: Mother Earth, and Father Time. Chise recieves a happy meeting with both. But, unfortunately for Chise, Father Time is struggling to keep his secrets. Secrets that no living thing should ever know of...**

 **Quirkless: This is the story of Sozo Jussai, a 20-year old girl working a lousy part time job to help pay for the apartment she and her little brother live in. But, she soon will get a chance encounter with a Pro-Hero Alumni, the modular Replicator Man! Soon after that, she gets the rare chance to become a Pro-Hero herself! But, like many others who wanted to play Hero, she'll soon learn that there are prices to pay for being a Hero. And if she's not careful, then the cost would dangerously exceed the value...**


End file.
